


Imagination Forest

by hanakoanime



Series: Forgotten By Death [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine really sucks at comforting people, Drabble, Gen, Midorima is a scaredy-cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine finds the missing link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not in chronological order because this is the second to last post (meaning Midorima ended up being the last one.)
> 
> Also, based off of Imagination Forest.

Aomine has never bothered with directions, so he supposes it is his fault for getting lost in the forest.  However, he still blames Kuroko who sent him on this ridiculous mission.

Part Medusa or whatever, Aomine believes they do not need this last person.  Aomine knows that the last person will complete the group to Akashi’s and Kise’s liking, even if he hates the latter, so he continues to trudge on.

Aomine also knows that it is near impossible to find the hiding person.  (There is a reason he is still hidden, especially considering that the villagers want to destroy him.)  However, that does not stop Aomine from trying; it may, in fact, make him a bit more eager to try.  (Aomine cannot resist a challenge, no matter how impossible it seems.)

He knows that he is too hot-headed, that it may be the reason why he is stuck in the forest with no directions, but he still blames Kuroko.

Aomine finds the house a bit too easily, considering the difficulty the villagers have finding it.  However, that does not stop him from boldly going up to the door and knocking.

He hears the rustling of paper, as if something has been moved abruptly.  However, Aomine knows that it is a warning as the person he is meant to find knows of his whereabouts and existence.

He pushes aside his worries and qualms, and knocks on the door.

Aomine has heard about this man’s history, and he does not blame him for his hesitance in trust.  He knows that this man has been through more than what most humans ever wants to go through, so he is not as hesitant in speaking.

“You’re afraid.”

He notices that the other man, with his outlandish green hair and bright green eyes, has not moved from his spot.  He notices that the man trembles when he is addressed.  Aomine does not mock him as he usually does, but he offers an expression that he hopes is friendly.

Aomine is not as dense as to not notice that the man looks terrified by his appearance and friendly attitude, so he pulls back a bit, hoping that it makes the man, Midorima, less scared.

It fails to work, and he wants to tear his hair out in frustration, but the thought of Akashi disciplining him is enough to stop Aomine from walking out.

“It’s stupid to fear,” he says instead.  “You can’t control shit.”

And the man looks at him warily, and he sighs.  It really is not his day.

However, he is saved by the appearance of Akashi who manages to cow him into obedience, and they arrive to the group, and Kise and Akashi look too happy, and Aomine cannot help but think that something bad is going to occur, and it is not only because of that feeling he has whenever he sees the two conspiring.

Even if Tetsu thinks of him as crazy for that, Aomine knows that something is occurring, and he thinks that Akashi and Kise knows.  That is the only reason why they would send him to get Midorima; at least, Aomine thinks so.


End file.
